Discussions in Suna
by Zammie4eva
Summary: totally random not really any plot. implied narugaa but it doesn't have to be


This was written as a yaoi but it doesn't have to be

Disclaimer – I do not own any of this! :)

Naruto slipped onto the roof of the Kazekage Dome, shivering in the cold of the night. Leaving Konoha had been harder than he thought, and one annoying thing on his mind as he sat on the edge of the roof.

"You're hurt," came a voice. Naruto recognised it instantly, but didn't turn to see his friend. "No I'm not," he replied. "Not physically," the voice agreed, and then a red-haired teen sat next to him.

"And what makes you so all-knowing all of a sudden?" Naruto asked, a little harshly. "Not all of a sudden, I just am." Gaara said with a soft smile. "Arrogant much?" Naruto joked shoving the other boy with his shoulder.

"It's not arrogance, it's a fact. But we've drifted from the point – you're upset. Why?" Gaara replied. Naruto sighed and looked over the village of Suna sadly.

"You're not usually in Suna, especially this time of year. Did something…happen?" Naruto realised that this was Gaara trying to be tactful and sympathetic. He gave him credit for trying, considering who he was.

"Not really, I just…I don't know, needed a break. Do you mind if I stay here?" Naruto said, avoiding the question more than Gaara liked, but he let it slide. "Of course not, you can stay with me if you wish."

"Thanks. Are Temari and Kankuro here? I haven't seen them around," Naruto asked.

"Kankuro is on a mission with his new team, and Temari is travelling to Konoha to visit Shikamaru before the Chuunin Exams." Gaara explained.

Normally, if he'd been talking with anyone else, Naruto would've winked and made some remark about the two being together, but since he was with Gaara, he remained silent.

He wasn't afraid to speak his mind with Gaara anymore, but the rebellious nature he'd been brought up with got sucked out a little when he was with the red head, if not completely.

"How's business?" Naruto asked blandly. "Slow." Gaara replied. "But members of the Akatsuki have been sighted near the border, so I've ordered security to be tightened, is that why you're here?"

Gaara was forcibly returning the conversation back to his previous question, but he did something Naruto did not expect, he struck a guilty nerve.

"Have you run from Konoha to keep it safe from the enemy, only to run here and make us the target?" Naruto's head snapped to Gaara at those words, did he really think that about him?

"I – I never intended…but I suppose that's what I've done, isn't it?" Naruto's voice got softer as he talked and he was surprised to see that Gaara had leaned forward to hear him.

He was surprised further when Gaara looked quickly away, as if guilty. "No, of course not, forgive me, that did not mean to come out." He looked back at an astounded Naruto.

"With me here the Akatsuki are bound to come anyway, and it makes sense to have two Jinchuriki in the same place, we're stronger together after all," Gaara looked away again, slowly, as if taking in his surroundings.

"I doubt you need any help," Naruto said, "Last time I did. Besides…I missed you." Gaara replied quietly.

Naruto chuckled, "Yeah I've missed you too. There were times where Sasuke would glare at me and call me a dobe and the villagers would yell at me for being in the way when I thought, 'man I wish Gaara was here right now, then I'd have someone to talk to,'"

He looked out the corner of his eye to see the tiniest smile on Gaara's face. "Thankyou Naruto, there have been times here when I wished I could see you to relieve the monotony of Suna."

Naruto grinned widely, "I knew it, nobody can stand being without me!" he shouted raising his arms into the air.

"Ssh! You'll wake the village up," Gaara said smiling affectionately and using his hands to lower Naruto's. "You know you love it," Naruto joked. Gaara rolled his eyes, "That is a matter of opinion." He said.

A moment's silence dragged out, with the two boys staring off into space, each with his own thoughts.

Naruto tried not to think about the feelings that had caused him to flee Konoha, or the feelings that had drove him straight to Gaara, so really there was a lot of things off-limits in his head, and since he couldn't figure out a way around them he started to talk again.

"How've you been Gaara? I haven't heard from you much, since…it happened. How is everything?" he asked. Gaara tensed when Naruto skirted over the rocky subject of his death, but relaxed enough to answer.

"Fine. Everyone's been very nice, it's pleasant, not to be the hated demon anymore. My life had been infinitely better, thanks to you." Gaara finished softly, not looking Naruto in the eyes.

Naruto knew Gaara enough to know that this was the red head's equivalent to embarrassment. He ruffled the other teen's hair. "You're adorable when your embarrassed," he chuckled, smiles in his eyes.

Gaara smiled back, almost shyly, and fixed his hair. "How long will you be here?" he asked. "Kickin' me out already?" Naruto smirked. Gaara blanched, if that's possible.

"No I –" he broke off when Naruto laughed. "Just teasing Gaara, you never used to be this easy to tease," he said. Gaara frowned at him, which caused Naruto's laugh to get louder.

"If you're going to stay here then there are rules. And one of them is to quiet down a bit, and learn manners," Gaara added when Naruto starting pouting and growling at him.

Okay this was totally random but I think it's pretty cute. 


End file.
